The Flash (2014 TV Series)
This article is about the 2014 TV series, For the 1990 TV series, see The Flash (1990 TV Series). The Flash is an American superhero television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns, airing on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Barry Allen / Flash, a costumed superhero crime-fighter with the power to move at superhuman speeds. It is a spin-off from Arrow, existing in the same fictional universe. The series follows Barry Allen, portrayed by Grant Gustin, a crime scene investigator who gains super-human speed, which he uses to fight criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities. Plot After being struck by lightning, Barry Allen wakes up from his coma to discover he's been given the power of super speed, becoming the Flash, fighting crime in Central City. Cast and Characters * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash: A Central City assistant police forensic investigator. Moments after an explosion at the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Barry is struck by lightning in his laboratory and doused by chemicals affected by the accident. When he awakens from a nine-month coma, he has superhuman speed.7 In September 2013, Grant Gustin was cast in the titular role.7 Andy Mientus, who would eventually be cast as Hartley Rathaway, also auditioned for the role.8 Gustin began researching the character during the audition process, and reading as many comics as possible. Gustin primarily focused on The New 52 series of comics, because he knew it would be difficult to read everything and he felt the New 52 was the closest to the show's "look and feel".9 * Candice Patton as Iris West: The daughter of Joe West, sister to Wally West, and Barry Allen's wife, getting engaged in "Duet" and marrying during the Crisis on Earth-X event.10 She works at Central City Picture News as a journalist.11 * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost:12 A highly intelligent bioengineering expert, Caitlin believed her fiancé, Ronnie Raymond,12 was killed during the particle accelerator explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs,13 until he returned part way through first season. Ronnie and Caitlin get married in the first season finale, "Fast Enough".14 * Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne: A recent transfer to the Central City Police Department, Eddie's past is a mystery and he harbored a dark secret.13 He was partner to Detective Joe West and Iris West's love interest. Cosnett left the series after the first season, following his character's sacrifice to wipe Eobard Thawne, his distant descendant, from history.14 * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon / Vibe: A mechanical engineering genius, Cisco is the youngest member of the team of scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs and a metahuman.15 * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells: The mind and money behind S.T.A.R. Labs' Particle Accelerator, Wells becomes a pariah after his device implodes and creates metahumans in Central City.16 Mentoring Barry to get faster, he is eventually revealed to be Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash, a descendant of Eddie and the Flash's archenemy from the future; Thawne murdered the real Wells and assumed his identity.17 In subsequent seasons, Cavanagh also portrays various alternate reality doppelgängers of Wells. These include the sarcastic but brilliant "Harry", who along with his daughter Jesse hails from Earth-2, his Earth-19 counterpart, the sci-fi novelist "H.R." and their counterpart, the detective Sherloque. * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West: A police detective who acts as a surrogate father to Barry, after his mother's death and father's imprisonment, and who is the father of Iris118 and Wally.19 He also now has a daughter with his fiancée, district attorney Cecille Horton, named Jenna West. Martin later taking a medical leave of absence from the show during season five after suffering a back injury.20 * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West / Kid Flash: The son of Joe and brother of Iris, born without their knowledge after his mother left Central City.19 The producers disliked the introduction of relatives of characters that were never previously mentioned, feeling it was "weird", and opted instead to introduce Wally as unknown even to his relatives. They also chose to make him Iris' brother, a departure from the comics where he was her nephew.19 Speaking on Lonsdale's casting, Kreisberg explained that "Just like when we met Grant Gustin for the first time, we instantly knew Keiynan embodied all the heart and courage of a hero."21 After Flashpoint, Wally eventually gets speed powers from Doctor Alchemy and becomes Kid Flash. In season four, he leaves Central City to break out of Barry's shadow, and during that time joins the Legends. He returns home following the birth of half-sister Jenna West.22 * Neil Sandilands as Clifford DeVoe / The Thinker: A college professor and metahuman with a genius-level intellect, who looks to fix all that he deems wrong with humanity.23 * Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man: A private investigator, former corrupt CCPD cop, and metahuman with superpowers including body elasticity and malleablility who becomes a member of Team Flash.24 * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton: A district attorney who becomes Joe West's girlfriend and the mother of their daughter Jenna West. While pregnant, she experiences temporary telepathic metahuman superpowers.25 * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Nora West-Allen / XS: Barry and Iris' speedster daughter from the future.26 * Chris Klein as Orlin Dwyer / Cicada: A meta-human serial killer, who is determined to wipe out all meta-humans.27 Episodes Main article: The Flash (2014 Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2014-2015) * Season 2 (2015-2016) * Season 3 (2016-2017) * Season 4 (2017-2018) * Season 5 (2018-2019) * Season 6 (2019-2020) Gallery Trivia Category:Arrowverse Category:DC Category:2014